


sick like animals

by voidofthestars



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, Beastitality, CBT, Carmilla Is Her Own Warning, Carmilla is not a good person, Come Eating, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Forced Orgasm, Forced demon sex, Forced sex while someone else watches, Hate Sex, How do you classify sex with one of the night horde, Like minimal but its there., Manipulation, Master/Pet, Monsterfucking, Non con pet names and play, Non-Consensual, Oh boy., Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Past monsterfucking but that one is consensual, Power Imbalance, Power Play, Rape, Rimming, Rough Sex, Shoe Fucking, Stockholm Syndrome, The beginnings of, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of gangrape by monsters, boot licking, forced come eating, noncon, uhhh kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 03:22:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16485044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidofthestars/pseuds/voidofthestars
Summary: Carmilla has some fun with HectorPlease god heed the tags this is not a fun ride. Carmilla isnt a good person. Like at all.





	sick like animals

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd idk what ur expecting but they better be low standards  
> Edit: was beta'd 11/4/18 but uh still ur standardstill gotta be low  
> Title from animals og by neon trees but listen to chase holfeder instead for the edgy feels  
> Also this isn't like s sexual thing for carmilla this is a power trip by 1000000 with a side bonus of getting off by him being humilated and degraded

Hector gasped as the beast drove into him, again and again, pace unrelenting and steady. He buried his face into the crook of his arms-anything to hide his flushed and teary face from her cold gaze.

Even over the sounds of his own panting and the wet sounds of him being taken he could still hear her cruel voice from above him, fake softness and warmth from her and all the while her long thin fingers teased and played at her own entrance, circling around her nub before dipping down into herself, her eyes never leaving his form, roaming across the arch of his back, down to where his shaky knees barely held his weight, then up to where the night horde beast still thrust into him again and again, mindlessly following orders. Lingering on where his cock bobbed mostly hidden by his thighs, angry red and swollen from the silk ribbon tied tightly at the base, the black and white contrasting with the nearly purple color.

Or at least that's what she had told him when she had slipped into his room earlier that night and tugged him out of bed, one hand wrapped around his collar and the other already working to tear at his sleep clothes.

"I know what other things you've had your pet beast do, my little puppy." She crooned, stopping his half-hearted protests in their tracks. "You thought yourself so sneaky and clever, that you had kept it a secret? Well," she had said, ice blue eyes boring into his. "I deal in secrets, pet. And yours are no different."

In his frozen state, offering no resistance, she soon had him stripped and knocked back onto his bed flat on his back. She knelt over him, careful not to actually touch him, one hand still locked around his collar while the other reached into the breast of her dress and fished out a ribbon. He shuddered at the cruel smile playing at her red painted lips.

"You're going to show me. You're going to kneel for me and let a monster ravage you and you're going to beg me to let you cum from it. And if you don't beg prettily enough pet, you won't. Understand?"

Hector trembled with fear at the look in her eyes. A twisted, coiled mass of bloodlust, body hunger and power burned deep in that ice like gaze. And all he could do was nod as she pulled his legs apart and tied the ribbon tight around him.

She surveyed her work and gave him a semi-rough tap at the head, just to watch his thighs tense and the rest of him twitch. Finally releasing his collar she gracefully blurred before standing next to his bed, a different set of clothes in hand.

"Put these on and follow me." With a haughty toss of her hair, she swept to the door where she stood, eyes locked onto his every move.

His legs had shaken lightly as he did as he was told and followed her down the halls of her castle and into what was apparently her own room, eventually leading to where he was now.

Privately he was grateful that she had allowed him to prepare himself, though he suspected she was more interested in the chance to watch him humiliate himself before she added to it.

The way she had stared at him, lounging in the ornate chair in the corner, one clawed hand playing delicately with her own breast, painted nails tugging at her nipples while he knelt in the center of the room, the flush that had begun back in his room when she first revealed his secret, shame still on his face and creeping down his bare chest.

At her command his legs were spread wide for her viewing as one, then two, then three and four fingers stretched himself out as quickly and clinically as possible to be prepared to take the monster that hung in the rafter, one she had ordered him not to look at. A surprise she called it.

A particularly well-placed thrust had the obscenely shaped head shoved against that spot inside him, jolting him back to the here and now with a breathy gasp.  
  
His nails bit into his arms and he pressed his face deeper into the crook of his arms, desperate to hold back any sounds.

As much as he hated this, the demeaning act of kneeling before her and being mounted like a bitch in heat for her own amusement, he couldn't help but still be aroused. She was right, as much as it burned to admit it, he'd done this many times before; created a being for this purpose and for this alone. A being to bring him to completion when his own hand was not enough and he could not stomach the thought of letting some disgusting human touching him.

That fact, coupled with the way his body was used to it, use to being fucked like this, had him hardening to his own mortification, something that had not escaped her notice.

"How pathetic you are pet. It seems your body knows exactly how to give into a beast fucking you like this. Bent over like one of your precious animals." She cooed, never stopping the slow and steady motion of her fingers, only putting more pressure on her clit, sighing in contentment.

"I wonder how often exactly you did this, this bending over for a creature? Did you occasionally create something to bend over for you?" She groped at her breast with her free hand. "No matter. I want to hear you. Moan and whine for me. Sing out your pleasure. Prove that your body is right where it wants to be. On your hands and knees for something less than human."

Hector bit down on his tongue for a second before sighing and turning his head to rest on the sides of his arms, letting the previously smothered pants and gasps slip into the night air.

A higher pitched moan joined his own for a brief moment as she picked up speed. With a gesture of her free hand pulled from her breast, Hector groaned loudly as the creature started to thrust harder and into the same spot from before, sending fire burning through him. Each hard press into him nudged him across the floor, moved by the powerful thing behind him.

He could feel the impending orgasm building and building, pleasure stacking and warring with humiliation and the pain of being taken like this, twisting within him ceaselessly. This continued for some time and he was thankful his hair hid at least some of the tears on his face and that if not all most of his sobs were half bitten off and forcefully turned into moans and whimpers, anything to save himself even the smallest scrap of dignity.

Abruptly the demon picked up speed, grabbing his hips and dragging him up and closer. After a few more hard thrusts it growled and came deep inside of him.

"Oh?" Carmilla sat up with interest, hand pausing.

Hector could feel that hot burning rush flooded him and he couldn't stop the sob this time, body torn between disgust and relief in equal turns as the monster dropped his hips, slipping itself free.

He barely caught himself in time to stop himself from falling face first into the floor but could still feel the wet hot gushing of the monster's cum leaking from him. Worst of it all was the fact that despite everything he was still hard, the aching made worse even with the still lingering sensation of that thing cumming in him.

He jolted as the thing bent its head and sniffed at him just before.... _li_ _cking_ across the mess dripping from his hole as Carmilla snapped her fingers. The beast took flight and landed amongst the rafters but not without one last rough tongue swipe across the mess it had left of his entrance.

He took a moment to catch his breath, shifting to pull himself up and groaning as the head of his cock brushed the cold floor. It took everything in him not to rut against the floor like an animal for some kind of release.

Her voice cuts through his fog. "Come here puppy. I told you you'd have to beg for the chance to cum."

Hector bowed his head in resignation and forced himself upon to shaky hands and knees. As he went to make himself stand, she tutted sharply.

"Crawl."

He flinched, shoulders tight with all the built-up humiliation of the past few hours before doing just as she commanded.

Once he reached the foot he kept his eyes down and knelt, shifting uncomfortably as he felt more cum slip out of him. She reached down with one hand and pulled him up off his heels and closer to her by his collar.

"I know I told you to beg but I think I've thought of a better way for you to earn your orgasm." She laughed and ran her wet hand through his hair, pulling it out of his face, revealing the tear stains and his dark red blush. "Don't worry though, you'll still be using that pretty mouth of yours." Dropping the hand from around his collar, she hiked her dress higher out of the way of her center.

She used two fingers to part herself, showing off a clit swollen fat and shiny with slick. Using his hair like a leash, held just this side of too tight, she pulled him towards her cunt.

He resisted, leaning back just the slightest confusion and exhaustion furrowing his brows.

Her eyes narrowed. The hand wrapped in his hair tightened dangerously and her painted mouth lifted in the beginnings of a snarl. "Or if you prefer, I could bring in a few more of your friends." She hissed dragging him up closer to her fangs. "Let them have at you and conveniently forget to remind them to be gentle with your pathetic human body. All I really need out of you for my army is your mind and your hands for swinging your hammer. Do I make myself clear, pet?"

"Y-yes my lady." His voice was both creaky from disuse and hoarse from moaning. Her face relaxed back into the look of grace and poise from earlier.

"That's more like it puppy. A good and sweet puppy." She cooed, loosening her grip on his hair and begun running her fingers through the strands, nails lightly scrapping his skull. "Now get to work."

He nodded once, eyes away from hers, something she'd let slide this time. She spread her cunt open again and this time she didn't have to say anything. With only a touch of nerves, he pressed his hot mouth to her cunt, dragging a sigh from her.

She'd give him points for effort and enthusiasm if not skill, but that was something she'd be able to train into him.

As much as Hector hated being at her feet he could also admit (at least in his own head and in the darkest corner of his mind) that eating Carmilla out was far from the worst thing she could have made him do in replace of begging like a dog. But with her constantly petting at his hair and calling him a 'good boy' and other patronizing nonsense in a breathy tone (something he'd never heard from her) that feeling didn't last long.

Still anything was better then what she had threatened. It had been a lot to just take the one, one who had been designed and built for war instead of pleasure like his others.

He took a shuddery breath, inhaling her scent, which helped him clear his mind and focus. 'Get her off then be allowed to go back to your own rooms' was all he could think about while licking and sucking at his captor while her hips began to rock.

Eventually though her hips began fucking into his mouth while she gripped him tight to her, chasing her finish. He held himself as still as he could and let her use him as she pleased, as per the norm for his recent life.

After a few more thrusts she came with a hiss and gasps of pleasure and a flood of slick. She kept him pressed to her for a while longer, enjoying his struggles to breathe before releasing him. He gasped and fell backward, thighs and knees no longer able to support him. He lay sprawled out across the floor in front of her, face wet with faint tears, drool and her own slick, monster cum still faintly trickling from him, sweat hung his hair in thick strands, with blood from the monster's claws biting into his hips was beginning to dry. But more importantly, to her delight and his dismay, he was still hard.

"See your body knows its true place. Under beasts and at my feet." She spoke with a sneer as she pulled her dress back up over her breasts and down over her cunt. Hector still looked dazed and disgusted with himself.

"Now," She said slipping from her seat to tower over him. "I do believe I told you you'd cum if you begged prettily enough, did I not?" He pulled himself backward with whatever faint strength he had left, though it didn't get him far. It really only took a few a few movements he gave up, all energy drained from him.

Step by step she moved till she stood between his open legs, pointed tip dangerously close to his still hard cock. Standing over him she felt another stirring of heat in her belly but dismissed it.

"I've decided you will cum. Whether you like it or not, you're going to cum for me." She ignored his hoarse and stuttered pleas and assurances that he didn't need it and stepped forward on more time, sharp heeled shoes close to him. She blurred down and back up in a second, silk ribbon, damp with pre and sweat in her hand.

Cruel snake grin on her pale face, she placed the sole of one shoe on his cock, just barely enough pressure to keep it trapped against his belly, relishing in the hiss of mixed pain and relief that escaped him beneath her.

"That's all you get. You'll cum just like this. If not... well we can always revisit the giving you to the monsters idea." His face paled as she made to lift her heel. He made to grab at her ankle, hovering just above skin.

"N-no it's fine I'll do it."

"And what exactly do you say?"

He gulped, looking away for a moment, before turning his burning red face back up at her. "Thank you, my lady." She could tell it killed him to say it. There was that twist of arousal in her again.

"Good boy. Go ahead."

Despite all evidence that should have said there was no way Hector would have gotten off, he still does. Within one, two, three hard thrusts he was cumming with a long drawn out groan, seed shooting hard enough up his chest to splatter on his throat and face.

She kept her face deadpan and pressed a little harder with the toe on the still oozing head, just to hear him whimper and see him squirm.

Graciously she let him lie under her for a few moments before moving her foot up to his abdomen and tapping harshly. He jerked inward for a second then stared up at her. "Y-yes, my lady?"

'Oh so even a rebellious pet can learn manners with the right incentive.' She thought gleefully before painting a haughty look on her face. "You've made a mess of my shoe. Clean it up?" It wasn't a question.

He nods shallowly and struggles to sit up, bone weary limbs half useless with exhaustion. When he finally manages to convince his legs to hold him in a somewhat upright kneeling pose she -having sat back down to watch him shiver and shake- held her foot out, shoe gold and with stray strips of cum dripping off it.

His hands hovered above her foot and ankle before she nodded regally, allowing him to settle his hands delicately on her ankle, -her cold skin a brief relief on his overly hot skin-, drawing it to his mouth and began licking the cum off it with long broad strokes of his tongue, eyes closed with defeat.

Again that burning coil of heat bloomed in her stomach, just the idea of having such a powerful man at her feet like this had her beginning to drip again, though she was tired of seeing his pathetic face.

As soon as the last drop had been swallowed down she roughly pulled her foot out of his hands. "Alright then, I'm tired of you. See yourself out. There are bathing rooms near yours. Use them." She made her way past him, delighting in that hateful and disgusted look that she knew wasn't only directed at herself, before vanishing out the doors to make her next plan.

Hector hissed in pain as he pulled himself up off the floor, stumbling over to the bed where she had him leave his clothes and pulling them on with a grimace and clenched teeth.

'Fucking bitch.' He thinks, not stupid enough to say it out loud in a castle full of vampires. Limping through the halls to his rooms he tries not to let his thoughts linger on that... encounter. Either the being fucked by one of his own war monsters nor being commanded into cleaning her shoes with his own mouth.

He hadn't even _t_ _ried_ to fight her orders, just submitting. Submitted like a loyal animal, something brought to heel. 'Maybe she was right' a cursed part of him whispered insidiously. 'All he was good for was being a pet, a dog kneeling at his master's side.'

He swiped at his eyes, frustrated tears starting to fall, desperate to not be caught breaking down, and disappeared into his own set of rooms, closing the door with a slam and collapsing against the wood, sliding down it to sit at the foot where he finally lets himself cry, mourning Dracula and Isaac and his own terrible fate.

**Author's Note:**

> Yikes yall I'm at voidofthestars on tumblr if you wanna holler at me  
> Also i got half way thro writing it and was like HECTOR NEVER ACTUALLY SPEAKS HOLY FUCK


End file.
